


Hide and Seek

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设USK〉〉Comedy〉〉米诞贺文！！时间是2018年7月5号（世界杯进行中）





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉米诞贺文！！时间是2018年7月5号（世界杯进行中）

英国难得放晴，然而当事国无福消受。英国也许在生美国的气，也许没有。此时美国正抱胸斜瘫在英国对面的编织椅里，深红色的遮阳棚挡在头顶，阳光仍能刺进来，英国在看报，他在看英国看报。小桌上的可乐纸杯空空如也，连冰块都被倒出来嚼掉了，一旁的茶杯却满得连荡漾都荡漾不起来。爱汶河上飘着游人租下的平底船，水面波光不断刺痛眼角，天鹅游动着发出粗嘎的叫声。

燥。

“呃——脚痛痛痛痛痛——”美国仰过头，最后干嚎出来。

英国人扫了他一眼，又将视线放回到报纸上。

现在是伦敦下午一点，距离华盛顿特区的7月4日还有16小时。

 

 

不算太愉悦的月份，美国生日前一天的清晨，英国是被一通电话吵醒的。

“亚蒂……不见了！”美国咽了一口唾沫，他支支吾吾、语无伦次，“……呃，亚瑟，英国……怎么办？你的猫不见了！”与此同时美国大口喘着气，显然是搜寻无果。

“……”英国在昏暗的房间，抓了把糟乱的头发，把手机撤离耳边看了眼时间，好的，五点整，大半是这蠢蛋又忘记了时差。

“……你跟我急有什么用？我又不能立马飞过来帮你找猫。我们约好了的，你今天坐红眼航班过来，七点我去希斯罗接你。”

“不……我在你家这边。我现在在斯特拉福德小镇* 。”美国说，“我本来……”

“Brilliant. ”英国打断他，“我说过我讨厌惊喜，更讨厌除了万圣节其他日子里的惊吓。何况过生日的人是你。”

“Well……可我听说你因为事务缠身不能来我家并且不能去世界杯，难过得都没心情做饭了。”

“谁告诉你的？”英国猛地想起了法国前两天故意发给他的现场照片，“哦，该下地狱的死青蛙。我祝他被送回他的高卢鸡窝。另外，前者一点也不令我沮丧。”

英国的诅咒有些没底气，毕竟把阿根廷踹回老家的不是他，才在比利时那里吃了瘪的又不是法国。

“这可不是我告诉你的……当务之急是找回你的猫，我过会儿把我的地理位置发给你。”

“因为这一茬我得向我上司汇报他的国家要跟着他的猫一起潜逃了。”

两个小时后英国开车抵达了斯特拉福德，美国从那座木石结构的乡间别墅里跑出来给他开了门。

“你什么时候到的？”英国摇下窗问。

“按照你这边的时间，昨天上午。”

美国抹了把汗，他实在是受不了英国这边湿热的天气，加之心情急躁，他的T恤几乎已经完全汗湿了。美国布偶猫也跟了出来，在他脚边蹭来蹭去，毛呼呼的一团挨着皮肤燥死人。

“难怪我昨天上午有点心律不齐。我应该当时就意识到，并派詹姆斯·邦德为女王护驾*。”

“算我求你了英国……”美国哀嚎一声，“我们能直奔主题吗？还是你想先喝个下午茶？”

英国翻了个白眼，他打开车门从车上下来，他抱起像狗一样凑上来的布偶猫：“就让你帮我养三个月都能出差错。”

“亏我还觉得你想它，然后把它托运回来。”

“然后你把它弄丢了。”英国挥挥手，“亚蒂是什么时候不见的？”

“昨天下午……我也不太清楚具体时间。可能是三点吧，那时候我正在拼装我在宜家订的储物柜……其间我开了个门，扔掉了纸箱，后来才发现只剩下阿尔弗，亚蒂不见了。”

“你把这栋别墅买下来了？”英国跟着美国来到门前，“接下来你要往宴会厅里贴金箔*了？”

“我总得在这边有一处房产吧？我可不想在被你赶出来后只得在机场过夜——这样的次数可不少，我的英国好好先生。再者，这个房屋的原主人急着出手，所以价格实惠，而且我重装的时候也没有买唐顿庄园里的家具。”

“所以你买了一屋子宜家？那就是发生在这里的灾难了，不是在瑞典的 。你至少可以买英式传统家具吧？”

“如果我们想尽快入住只能这样。”美国有点懊恼，这本是惊喜，但却在不得已的情况下提前让英国知道了。

这栋两层别墅原本是传统的木石结构的乡下农舍，但经过重修后它只剩下了外壳，室内的装潢完全是现代的。英国只简单地看了一下屋内的配置，就火急火燎地被拽着去找猫。

“你确定亚蒂不在家里吗？”英国打开卧室里的各个柜门，猫不在那里，“亚蒂可不像阿尔弗，它是只真猫，不怎么爱出门。”

“要是阿尔弗是只假猫真狗就好了——那样它早就把亚蒂搜查出来了——为什么他们偏偏是猫？”

“准确地来说，是猫型的生物。我们还是人形的生物呢。如果我们算生物的话。”

英国狐疑地指着储物柜：“你开过那个吗？”

“基本没有。”美国说，“味道太大了，我刚到家就把它关着了。”

英国跪趴着往床底下瞄：“它不在这儿。”阿尔弗倒是趴在底下乘凉。

“是的。我找遍了——没有！”

英国拍拍手站起来：“那它还可能从哪儿跑出去吗？”

“我开窗透了气……但是有纱窗，它出不去的。它一定是从大门跑走了。糟糕的是你这儿没有摄像头，根本不可能监控得到它到底跑去了哪儿。”

“那你万能的谷歌呢？”

“我抱着试一试的心态给NASA打了电话，他们说谷歌地球更新地图的时间是四个月一次，明显亚蒂没这个运气碰上。”

美国说：“我查过了维基……猫走丢的72小时内不会跑太远，它会选择先躲起来，而且还一声不吭——但是谁知道它会躲哪儿！我已经找了一晚上了！”

“这的确像是亚蒂能干出来的事儿。要是是阿尔弗早就跑得没影儿了。”

英国扶着嘎吱作响的木制楼梯下到一楼，美国焦急地跟下来。美国讨厌这种感觉，美国讨厌这种不知所措需要求助于英国的感觉，但他的确是不知道该怎么办，而英国看上去相当冷静。

“你去洗个澡换身衣服然后我们再去找。你吃早饭了吗？”英国问。

“吃过了。桌上还有一份面包，给你准备的。”美国匆匆忙忙地抓起换洗衣物进了卫生间。

水声急急地响了起来，美国还没调好水温就往身上冲去，发出了一声惨叫。英国叹了一口气，拉开餐桌旁的椅子坐下，草草地塞下切片吐司塞进嘴里。

……这次美国到这边来，英国并不是没安排。他制订了几个游玩的计划，打算在忙碌中抽出两天陪他的美国男友。可英国想来想去，却发现自己不想这两天也过得忙忙碌碌——在各个景点之间奔波，于是他给暑期打工的小精灵道了歉说可能不会赴约，把计划通通扔进了回收站。最终他决定扯着美国看3号晚上七点的世界杯，如果三狮军团得惨兮兮回国了那他们就来一发惨兮兮睡觉，如果赢了——那就多来几次，庆祝英格兰晋级八强和门票都没有的美国的国庆日……天啊，想着就激动（他指的是英格兰晋级八强）他甚至想鼓动美国让他家的裁判吹吹黑哨……当然这是不可能的。三狮军团不这样也绝对可以赢……大概。踢哥伦比亚应该问题不大吧？然后他们可以梳理一下他们在一起的事情——老天，满打满算他们都在一起十六年了！千禧之年两国关系再一次从黄沙中脱出身来，在那场可笑的复仇性质战争，其间也不知是哪个荒唐的晚上他们睡到了一起，第二天两个国平静地接受了事实，并且默认开始了一段类似于人类之间，较为稳定的伴侣关系——这样会比较安全（各个方面），也解决了生理需求。

之后的故事也不难想象。两国事务繁忙、聚少离多，感情迅速经过热恋期与磨合期（他们似乎早就磨合过了）进入了需要内腓肽捆绑的老年模式（但是生理上却维持着较高水平的交流？）。迟钝如英国，他意识到了这一点，并且决定开始经营这段感情。他决定就趁今年这个机会，但是这一切再次被打乱了。

心事重重。英国再次叹出一口气。

美国准备好后，两人七点半出了门。他们首先绕着屋子找了一圈，偶遇了许多美国昨晚摆着的纸箱，没有沾上一点猫毛的纸箱和一口未动的猫粮告诉他们英国折耳猫还没有在这儿出现过。他们扩大范围，在院子里的草丛、灌木丛、树上搜寻，可是哪里都不见那团白白的小家伙。英国准备出院门到更远的地方找它，却被美国阻止了。

“它不会跑那么远的。”美国说。

“喔，你别忘了，它是只公猫，还没做绝育。”英国说，他再次在他觉得可能的地方搜寻，“公猫可以为了寻找配偶不吃不喝走上相当远。”

“好吧。考虑到它们的性质特殊，我们不能按照我们的意志让它们去做绝育。”

“所以现在它很可能是遵循自己的意志去找猫小姐了。”

“……它不是有阿尔弗吗，它们可是相爱的。”美国弓着腰在灌木丛里扒拉着枝杈。

“我猜它们可能没有同性伴侣制。”

英国坏笑起来继续说道：“也许它们的某些行为属于动物迫于生理需求而做出的反应，连炮友都不算。”

“但是你不能否认亚蒂的确在阿尔弗身下发出了相当享受的声音！”美国挑眉，他停下了手上的搜寻工作，“而且日常他们俩的粘糊程度在猫界首屈一指。”

英国耸肩：“亚蒂从未有机会与其他猫接触得那么久——所以可能是它的一种处事方式，并不是只针对阿尔弗的，特定的。”

“噢拜托，你那只坏脾气的猫就跟你一样——除了我、阿尔弗，还有谁能忍受得了你们？”

院子里的确是找不着亚蒂的踪影，英国走出院子，沿着外边的乡间路找。美国不得已也跟上来。

“我觉得亚蒂跟我们的首席捕鼠官*倒挺融洽的。与此同时最近我跟中国的关系正在往好的方向发展。也许还有美国狗英国狗，美国大象英国大象，美国蚂蚁英国蚂蚁……也许有的世界我们并不相爱。”

“你说得对，英国。”

“也许有的世界你与俄罗斯相爱了。”

“……对，也许有的世界你与法国相爱了。”

英国挑眉。

“你这是什么意思？我不知道你哪儿来的脾气，我只是在跟你分析一种可能。”

“我也说的是一种可能。噢，‘也许我们并不相爱？’God damn it.难怪你每次不情不愿，感情是我在强迫你？”美国率先提高了声音。

“我不知道你是怎么了，美国。你一个电话我就到了这儿，因为你的愚蠢过失在这儿跟狗一样到处嗅，失踪的还是我的猫！”

“哦，那还真是抱歉了。”

“你的确需要抱歉。”英国冷冷地说。

一个小时。美国想。这次他与英国相见的一个小时他们就吵开了。亚蒂的走丢的确是他的过失，但这件事可不能完全怪他。英国不该拿他们的感情来开玩笑。好吧，这有点讽刺，如今的世界第一对自己的感情生活并不自信，他承认了。而这份该死的不自信要么源于英国本性如此，要么源于英国对这段感情的漫不经心。总之是因为英国。天知道十六年前那个晚上他有多清醒，第二天他又花了多大的劲冷静下来面对英国。

这真是太不公平了！

他本不想这样的。他原计划是打算在今天下午七点勉为其难地陪英国看看世界杯，如果英格兰输了他们就来一场激烈的性爱把心情低落的英国直接送入梦乡，如果是赢了——那就是双重快乐了，他们可以从英国的7月3日结束一直干到华盛顿特区迎来7月4日……不管怎样，美国还安排了在斯特拉福德小镇的一日游。经过调查，美国推测英国在他亲爱的威廉*去世后就再也没去过斯特拉福德小镇，所以英国对现在的沃里克郡的乡间应该已经不熟悉了——爱汶河畔的游人不断，河中流水仍在，皇家莎士比亚剧院依旧在上演着一幕幕熟悉的莎剧——那是它作为古董的一部分，美国决定勉为其难地去欣赏一下，他的重点在于参杂了当地特色的现代化的商铺，而且他打包票英国会喜欢这里的泰迪熊博物馆。

但是这一切都泡汤了。他弄丢了英国的猫，还跟猫主人干了仗，导致他们现在正一言不发地沿着乡间的林荫小路搜寻着亚蒂的踪影。唉，走在这里是件浪漫的事，但是不应该是在接近中午的湿热空气里，更不应是在这种气氛下。美国想提出在长椅坐下歇歇脚，因为他自昨天抵达希斯罗后就忙得像是没落地，足弓上的钝痛让他想起了多年前行军的感觉。那像是有人把他的内侧足弓当做打击乐器在敲打，一抽一抽地痛。

但他最终没有抱怨，而是决定打破尴尬，他突然大叫一声——

"Atie!Where are you?"

英国猛地回头瞪了他一眼。

“推特上说如果叫出猫的名字会好一些——你看，这些人都用这种方法找回了他们家的小宝贝。”美国说，“谁教你给它取了这个名字。”

英国咒骂了一句，没有理会。此举助长了美利坚的气焰，他有时故意叫得很大声，有时却轻声叫唤像是在爱语。英国咬牙切齿，终于憋出来一句：“你不要再这么叫了。”

“为什么不？你也这样一起叫，它对你的声音更熟悉嘛——Atie!!!!Where are UUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!”叫得更大声了。

英国经不住这样的折磨，最后也尝试叫了一两声，心理上的确是有了点安慰，但依然不见亚蒂的影子。那只小折耳猫像是铁了心要跟它的主人们玩躲猫猫，怎么也不现身。

他们就这样找到了中午，也不见结果，见鬼——他们最后甚至开始学起了猫叫！流氓如美利坚，他也撑不下去了，声音不再像刚开始那样大，带上了嘶哑与疲惫。两个人找了一上午，美国又饿又累，耳旁几乎出现了幻听，时时刻刻都像是有猫在咪咪叫。最后还是美国的肚子发出了“咕——”的一声尴尬巨响，替美国道出了心声。

英国回头看了一眼装可怜的美国，绷不住脸上的表情了，他叹了一口气，说，好吧，我们去镇上吃点东西再来找。

于是就有了两人在遮阳棚下歇脚的一幕。美国瘫在英国对面的编织椅里，英国在看报，他在看英国看报。他能猜到英国正在看的是美国本人感兴趣的体育栏，但内容却是美国怎么也不感兴趣的足球。美国猜英国已经不再生气了，因为在他的视线故意从英国的身上移开时，某对绿眼睛就会时不时地往这边瞟。

于是他干嚎一声，决定装作什么都没发生一般与英国和好。

“这样也太难找了。如果我们找回来了，一定要给它和阿尔弗买对定位设备。”

“喔，你又在按照你的意愿强迫人了。”英国翻了一页报纸，媒体预计英国有望冲进八强，“要是你亲爱的CIA要给你安追踪器怎么办？”

“他们的确这么干。我也不知道为什么我都拆了那么多个了他们还是乐此不疲地往我身上安。”

“你看，你不愿意被监视——那么它们也不愿意被监视。”

“它们怎么会懂什么是监视？”

“喔——它们跟我们一样特殊，你怎么就断定它们不知道？我们只是目前没找到与它们沟通的办法而已，也许猫已经有了它们的一套语言。”  
“好吧，这是中国他们家‘子非鱼，安知鱼之乐’的问题。”美国说。

他们再次陷入沉默，随后美国又开了口：“要是有狗型的意志体美国，那将会是一只多么棒的狗！亚蒂早就被找出来了！它们为什么不是狗？”  
“听你的意思你会把它送去作为军犬。”

“是啊——这有什么不对？作为狗中美国队长，我相信它一定会立下赫赫战功。”

“你怎么不考虑下它是否会更喜欢像你一样想在家打游戏——埋骨头什么的？而不是在前线摸爬滚打，或是每天都面临着被炸弹炸成碎片的危险。”

“哇哦，你刚刚还在强调我们这一类东西的特殊性——那我们的荣誉感也应该很特殊——比如说，特别强吧？”

英国稍微撇了撇嘴角，被美国看到了。他故意大声嚷嚷起来：“喂！你这什么意思！我几次都是应征入伍的耶！”

“然后你就允许让他们把你伤成那样？你也许有吧，但是你不能强求一只狗……”英国脱口而出，却发现有什么不对把话的后半截吞了下去。

“喔——英国——”

英国闭上眼睛，完了，这个该死的小鬼。

“——你是在关心我吗？”恶劣如美国，他竟敢这样在前世界霸主前这样说话。英国暗骂自己的没用，他装作不在意的样子把自己投入阅读中，却像极了把头埋进沙土里的鸵鸟。哦，他一定是被最近的工作和球赛搞昏了，说话都不过脑子，竟然就这样让美国讨到了好。

不过美国也没有得寸进尺，因为他看到把自己藏在报纸后的英国的耳尖在泛红。如果一直捉着他的英国男友的尾巴不放，对方可能会失态地掀翻桌子，炸着毛跑回伦敦。于是他决定岔开话题：“我在网上找了中国那边的找猫办法——叫做剪刀大法——这样，你对这些神神鬼鬼的东西似乎很有经验的样子，我念给你听听？”

“嗯哼。”

“首先，准备一个搪瓷碗，倒满清水，放在灶台的中央。”美国看着，“至少到这儿为止，这不像你在厨房干的事儿那么有破坏力。”

“去你他妈的。”

“先别急着骂人嘛。”美国说，“*接着把剪刀打开，放进碗里，刀尖朝着家门或者猫咪常出入的方向。接下来就是最重要的部分了！深吸一口气，脑海中想象着走丢的猫咪，饱含深情地呼唤出它的名字，或是唱一首歌，总之能表达出你对它的思念就可以了* ！”

“老天，你可千万别唱歌。那么亚蒂可永远不会回来了。”

美国忽略掉这句：“要不我们试试？”

“……虽说这些东西没什么科学依据，但是它是怎么解释的？”

“让我看看……”美国下滑页面，接着读起来，“根据五行学说，剪刀属金，负责补全五行；清水属水；灶台属火，在那儿还有灶台神；搪瓷碗属土，另外……”美国咽了一口唾沫，“鬼也属土。而猫属木，且有灵性，如果用剪刀大法可以告诉鬼你的猫丢了，鬼就会与你的猫交流，让它走回来……”

“哦？我觉得这个方法似乎行得通？”

“我看还是算了吧。”美国想起那宅子还是几个世纪前建的，说不定这样一来搞得屋子不得安宁，想到这里美国起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我觉得有点道理。猫的确喜欢花花草草。”

“拜托，那只是因为它想吃掉它们方便吐毛球。如果说喜欢花花草草神神鬼鬼的东西——那不是你吗？”

英国白了他一眼：“你知道就好。不如做点有用的，我们回去写寻猫启事，发给附近的人。”

“有道理。”美国立即附议。

于是他们继续歇到了三点，太阳不那么烤人的时候返回他们的别墅。他们挑选了几张照片印出寻猫启事，发给了周围的邻居。  
“喔！英国，中国给我回消息说他也许能帮我找到。他提供了一个‘周易古诀’……”

“嗯？我以为你已经把他拉黑了*。”

“拜托。”美国埋怨地看了眼英国，“你难道不该问为什么中国还上推特吗？”

“让我来看看——”美国往下滑。

“甲震乙离丙辛坤，丁乾戊坎己巽门……”

“如果你看不懂的话，你可以告诉我你的东西是在哪一天，什么时间，地点和远近。我可以帮你算上一卦。”中国回复。

“我觉得这个奸商有诈。”美国说。他回复“多少钱一次？”

“当然你更懂商人。”英国也凑过来看着手机。

“一千刀一次。就看你掉的东西值不值这个价了。我想应该与英国有关。不过你也可以不付给我钱，那样你可以等它自行跑出来。”中国回复。

美国把页面关掉锁起屏幕。

英国抱着胸笑着说：“也许中国的确有两把刷子。你看，他都猜出来与我有关了。”

“因为他知道这两天我会跑你这儿来，要不就你跑我那儿去好吧。”真不知道为什么他想把恋情公布给全世界的时候，英国偏偏希望只有他们俩知道——前一夜还睡一张床，第二天却坚持要一前一后坐专车去开会……诸如此类的还有很多。

不过这次英国倒是没说什么。发完寻猫启事时差不多也到了该吃晚饭的时候，于是两人又用面包凑合了一顿。他们给阿尔弗倒好了猫粮后，又匆匆拎着手电筒赶午夜场——因为这时猫比较活跃，与此同时如果用手电筒搜寻，说不定就可以照到猫科动物在黑夜里反光的眼睛。

“快看！！！那是不是亚蒂！！！！”美国惊叫，他手指颤抖，指着两个光点。

“那是只英国短毛猫。”英国说。

"Atie!!!Where are you!!!"美国唤着，时不时还夹杂着几声猫叫，那只灰色的英国短毛猫被惊得蹦起来迅速钻进了灌木丛。

“要不是你这蠢蛋，我们这时候应该在家里看世界杯了。”英国一手拿着手机刷着实况，一手拿着手电筒，“亚蒂——快出来吧，妖精小姐给你准备了吞拿鱼！”

"Atie..."

“操你妈！！补中路！！！”

"Atie..."

“这个狗屎有拉扯动作吧？！”

"Atie..."

“好的凯恩主罚！”

"Atie...!!!"

……

“噢噢美国，快借我靠一下，开始点球了。”

……

“我们这么多年来就没逃脱过点球魔咒。”

……

“三狮军团啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

美国看看沉浸在足球比赛中的英国，看看英国手中扣紧的手机。

美国有些搞不懂，刚刚踢了将近两个小时才取得1:1，现在居然要在短短的几分钟内决定两个平局队伍的胜负。

“好的球进了！！！！”

……

“……竟然扑到了！可恶！”

……

“狗娘养的！！埃里克·戴尔！！！！！！”在英格兰球员最后一个球进账的时候，英国本人几乎蹦到了美国的头顶上。该死的美国人怎么会理解，这种十年以来最重要的一球，时隔十二年，英格兰球队终于再次越过了12码！！！

“呃……英国……”美国叫了声一旁几乎激动得要砸手机但是克制住自己不能砸手机，在寻找别的东西来砸的英国。

“嗯……嗯？！”英国激动地红着眼睛瞪着美国，“不要跟我提除开酒与性以外的任何事。”

“猫还没找到。”

"Bloody hell！！！！"英国仰天长啸，“操你妈的美国——我怎么会遇上你这个狗鸡巴玩意儿？？？？”

英国迅速萎靡下来，恍恍惚惚地跟美国一起寻找他们的猫。

……

时间已经到了伦敦时间的7月4日的三点半，英格兰球迷大多都已经烂醉在了街上，可他们还是没有找到亚蒂。两人满眼血丝，美国是因为将近40小时没合眼，而英国，一半是激动的一半是憋的，他们俩已经快进入幻境了，听什么都像是在喵喵叫。

觉得脚快要报废的美国最后提议：“要不我们回去休息吧……也许夜深人静会听得清楚一点。”

英国表示赞同。

当两人躺到床上时，美国并未像想象中那样昏死过去，而英国激动得失眠，他不停地刷着手机。于是美国半撑着脑袋瞅了眼英国在看什么——他在看世界杯相关消息——然后他开口问英国：“要是找不到你的猫怎么办。”

英国瞥了美国一眼，继续看手机：“最好的是它能自己走回来，或是出什么意外死掉了，三天后自己出现在伦敦它的猫窝里。”

美国栽回枕头里用手捂着脸：“要是它能活下去呢。”

“要是被别人捡走了，或是不愿意被我们找到，那我们一辈子都休想见到它了。”

“Gosh.我有一个迫不得已的办法。”

英国扬了扬下巴，示意他说下去。

“你可以告诉军情五处……让后让他们地毯式搜查。”

英国瞪了他一眼：“你在想什么？让他们搜寻一只长生不死的猫？见鬼。对于我们，他们还能处于道德因素考虑不拿我们去做实验，可笑的是他们竟然标榜说自己有道德。如果他们发现了亚蒂——那他们岂不是发现了一个永远不会死的解剖样本？”

“所以我说是迫不得已的办法……”美国甩开捂脸的手，成“大”字型摊开。

“离我的生日只有几分钟了，马上华盛顿和纽约的烟火就要燃放了，可是我怎么也开心不起来。”美国呆滞地望着天花板，他仿佛听到了猫叫声，他不抱希望地问英国，“你听到了猫叫声吗？”

“我以为那是幻觉？”英国瞪大了眼睛看向美国。

美国也瞪着英国。

“什么？？？？”美国猛地蹦起来翻下床，“你听见是从哪儿传出来的吗？”

“在楼下！”

美国连滚带爬地跑到楼下，站在屋子正中央，安静下来，的确听到了细微的喵呜声——

我的天它不会在储物柜里吧？？美国去开那扇还没来得及装把手的柜门，几次都手滑柜门又再次合上了，最后一次，他刚打开一个缝，一团白白的东西就从里面窜出来——

“亚蒂！”英国接住了猫，poor cat，它大概在里面关了不下30个小时！出来时身上全是柜子里的油漆味儿。

“看来它并没有出去找猫小姐。”英国说，一旁的阿尔弗也凑了过来。

“而且我们得宣布—It's out！！！！！（它出柜了！）”美国跟英国蹲在一块儿，看着正腻歪着的两只猫。  
“好的，亲爱的美国。你终于可以睡一个安稳觉了。”

“我想是的。”美国摇摇晃晃地扶着楼梯走到楼上的卧室。

美国爬上了床，栽进了床单里，他说：“晚安，英国。”

英国安顿好了两只猫，跟在后面也掀开空调被躺了下去。看着床脚猫窝里依偎着的两只猫，英国的内心竟然有些颤动，他对美国说：“也许会有一件很奇妙的事……也许每个世界我们都相爱了。”

而回复他的却是一段平稳的呼吸声。英国抬眼看美国，对方已经睡着了，眼下的黑眼圈明显，青得就像是被激动时的英国揍上了一拳。

拉上窗帘的房间昏暗，可窗帘的空隙里透进来了丝丝的光亮。窗外的虫鸣与蛙叫不知何时已被清脆的鸟鸣取代，英国眯着眼睛打开手机看了看时间。

伦敦时间五点整，华盛顿时间7月4日零点整。

“生日快乐。”英国替美国取下他的眼镜，放在床头柜上。

“还有，美国，我也爱你。”

英国补充。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *斯特拉福德小镇  
> 地处爱汶河畔的斯特拉福德小镇，是威廉•莎士比亚的出生地。
> 
> *詹姆斯·邦德为女王护驾  
> 2012年伦敦奥运会开幕式情节。  
> 　  
> *往宴会厅里贴金箔  
> 据说特朗普在佛罗里达州的别墅中2万平宴会厅墙上镶嵌了价值700万美元的金箔。  
> 　  
> *不是在瑞典的  
> 2017年特朗普在佛罗里达州一场集会上提及欧|洲最近发生的恐怖袭击时声称，前一晚瑞典“出事了”。（事实上并没有发生什么事）  
> 　  
> *首席捕鼠官  
> 早在上个世纪伦敦唐宁街十号就因政府拨款不够年久失修，并且还闹老鼠，于是就有了这么个官职。  
> 　  
> *亲爱的威廉  
> 即威廉•莎士比亚。  
> 　  
> *我以为你已经把他拉黑了  
> 五月份特朗普拉黑推特用户事件。
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 这种时效性太强了，真的不适合像我这种只能在耀家赶华盛顿时区的拖延症患者……  
> 　  
> 用这篇沙雕假猫猫文做米诞了（最后很恶俗  
> 米米生日快乐呀——
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.7.5


End file.
